To Be My Angel
by Aratania
Summary: To Be My Angel is about the new lives of Shugo Tenshi, and Havoc, as they attend Capcom High. Their lives are in for a whole new adventure. There is mild language, and going to be fighting later on in the story.Read and Review please. updates once a week.


Chapter 1: The angel meets his match

A/N: hello from beyond the internet. Aratania here, with my first story. Seeing as this IS my first time publishing here I figure it would be a good time to tell you all how I write. Things in _Italics _are thoughts things in "quotes" are either speech or what a sign says. I do try my best to proofread my work before I publish, my apologies if something is misspelled or doesn't make 100% sense. I would love to hear your feedback on what you think but I do request that you are polite and offer only constructive criticism, no "reviews" that say I suck, at least say WHY I suck if you must say I do. I will put up O.C. backstories as separate prologues at my earliest chance. The story takes place at "Capcom High" a school where students study history science etc. but also how to combat evil forces. Yes many Capcom characters will be present in the story, I haven't decided on what pairings, if any, will be in the story. Although neither the entire staff nor the entire student body is exactly good. The story will be written from alternating P.O.V. from the two main O.C. characters. Now without further delay, the story!

-Tenshi POV-

_Sparda Hall…where is Sparda Hall _I thought to myself. I started walking towards the area marked "Dormitories" on the map I was given upon entrance to Capcom High, this academy where I now live. I looked to see a white haired student in a blue coat walking, he seemed to know where things are. I decided to ask him where things. "Hey sir do you know whe-"

"Begone" the man said in a chilling voice that stopped me dead in my tracks

"s-sorry" I said walking away. I wandered around for a bit. I saw a door with an angel on it. _Wow that is beautiful_ I thought at the sight of the carving in the door. I continued along until I stumbled upon the door with the word "Sparda" marked above the door in a flowing cursive font. _I guess this is the place. _I started walking to the house when I smelled the distinctive scent of pizza. _Who on earth can eat enough pizza to have the scent completely surround their? _I opened the door to see another white haired guy, this guy just had his hair down in his face.

"I told you, I ain't no errand boy, I don't just do whatever job, I have standards ya know?" he then threw the phone and it landed on the receiver, "now just who the hell are you?" he asked staring at me.

"My name is Shugo Tenshi, but I mostly go by Tenshi" (by the way his name translates to Guardian Angel) I said handing him my schedule and dorm assignment sheet. "and what may I call you?"

"The name's Dante, and I go by Dante, looks like you get to spend the entire day with me" he said with a smirk. "C'mon I'll give you a tour of the campus, then we will head to class"

"Sounds like a plan" I said agreeing with Dante. _I think I made a new friend. _ I thought to myself happily. At that we headed outside so I could see where exactly anything else is. Just outside the dorms I saw a girl looking lost, I walked up to her and said "Hi there, I was just wondering if you needed help finding your destination?"

-Havoc POV-

I looked at this blonde haired moron as he smiled at me with an almost vacant look in his eyes. "no you can leave me the hell alone" I turned my back to walk away but this jerk in a blue coat knocked me down

"Watch your step and stay the hell out of my way or I won't be so kind next time." He then just walked away

"Here's your things" I turned to see that ball of sunshine smiling at me, he had his hair covering one of his eyes so I could only see his one blue eye, but it seemed to be looking directly into mine as opposed to my body like the guy in red a few feet behind him was. _Great I am surrounded by morons_ I looked at sunshine "My name is Shugo Tenshi, but you can call me Tenshi, Angel dorm is that way" I followed where he was pointing to a row of dorms. "I saw your schedule, we have the same schedule." I took back my books. _Great I get to spend all day with that ball of sunshine and bliss._

"bye" I said quickly leaving him behind. I followed the direction he pointed towards and before long I saw a door with an angel carving on it.I opened the door and locked it behind me. _7:00 huh? I got 30 minutes before class. What should I do?_

-Tenshi POV-

I walked back towards Dante_ There's something about her aura that seems…off it shows her sadness…but there's something different about the shape of her aura._ (Yes Tenshi can see other people's auras it's a gift he has, you will find out why as soon as he does)"How'd it go kid?" Dante asked grinning.

"What are you running your mouth about this time Dante?"

"Did you get her number"

"No"

"Her name?"

"Nope didn't ask"

"You are such a failure as a man"

"I DID get a chance to see her schedule, we have the exact same schedule"

"Well then you'll just have to watch me do what you couldn't"

"You won't be able to get with her…you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were if you try."

"If you are so confident that I will fail then let's make a bet, if I get with the girl you owe me a month's worth of pizza, no strings attatched"

"and when you crash and burn in you complete and utter failure and fall into a pit of despair because you can't get with this one girl, what do I get?" I asked completely serious.

"IF I by some off kilter chance fail, you get my old guns, Ebony and Ivory, I am using my dad's guns now, so I don't need them, but I won't just give them away.

"You got a deal, and I got a new pair of guns waiting for me"

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, a bit cocky are we?" _I could say the same about you, your aura is such a bright red you are practically glowing with your ego._

"let's finish that tour so we can get to class" I said getting back on track


End file.
